Echo Hollow
Echo: "But...But I'm in Slytherin..." '' '''Ventus:' "And that is supposed to change the way I think of you?? Echo...It doesn't matter that your in Slytherin. We think no different of you. And besides, be glad about it. At least now Slytherin has a great wizard to remember forever." --Ventus cheering up Echo about being in Slytherin Echo Vincent Hollow (born December 1, 2032) was a wizard and the son of Ventus Hollow and his wife. Just after birth, while his brother, Teryn Hollow, and his sister, Luna Hollow, were just over 2 years old, Luna accidently used her Wonder ability and caused the house to cave in, killing their mother and leaving Ventus to raise the three himself. They lived happily in Godric's Hollow in his grandparent's house until Ventus was chosen to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. While he moved away and Luna and Teryn left for their first year of Hogwarts, Lysander became the house care-taker of their home and watched over Echo until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts in . When he was sorted, he was placed into the Slytherin House, upsetting him but was later cheered up but his father. He later became friends with twins Knightly and Molly Draconis. He participated in the Raid of the Ministry of Magic in 2043, the Battle of the Fountain of Lost Souls in 2044, and the Battle of the Black Lake in 2046. Biography Early Life Being the thrid child to be born of Ventus Hollow and his wife, he was the yougest. Just after being born, Luna accidently caused the second floor of their house cave in and killed their mother. While Ventus was majorly upset, he later got over it and with help of Lysander, rebuilt the floor. While his brother and sister, Teryn and Luna, went to Hogwarts and his father became the headmaster, he was left with his uncle Lysander to watch over him until he was old enough to go as well. Education at Hogwarts First Year Sorting Hat:'' "Hmm...Strange...Yet another Hollow...But your different!! Stronger than the other two!! You deserve better...But a dark chill encumbers you...In that case, let it be...Slytherin!!" '' --The Sorting Hat placing him in Slytherin. When he was able to go to Hogwarts, he rode the train with his older brother, Teryn. When he was sorted, he was placed into the Slytherin Dorm which was shocking to his father, Teryn, and his sister Luna. He panicked and ran out into the Astronomy Tower where Ventus apparated to. After feeling upset for being put in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw, Ventus comforted him by saying he would be the greatest and strongest wizard Slytherin had ever seen. He later became friends with one Slytherin student but was mostly friends with other kids. While gaurds often picked on him, Teryn would often stand up for him. Echo would also join a small group who were planning to overthrow the evil and malicious gaurds. In 2044, he participated in the Raid on the Ministry, helping a tortured Teryn, injured Aria, and a bleeding Greyson to safety and was the last to go down, being hit in the face with the Cruciatus Curse and flown across the room. When he recovered, he was apparated back with Teryn, Luna, Aria, Harmonia, Creston, Greyson, and Dean back to Hogwarts where they started a riot against the gaurds and won. Second Year "Slytherin isn't all that bad. I may not like the people there, but who says I have to??" --Echo to Teryn about the Slytherin House. During his second year was the year the Tri-Wizard Tournement was held at Hogwarts. When his sister was chosen as a champion, the other Slytherin kids picked on him, thinking he was weaker than his sister. While Teryn often assisted his sister during the tournement as her aide, he also hung out with Echo as much as he could and taught him how to use his Wonder ability of being able to have insight on others minds who have had physical contact with him. He was later taught the Patronus Charm, his taking the form of an Otter. While watching his sister compete in the final task, a battle was ignited where he was placed under the Imperius Curse and killed her. While Ventus woped his memory of the whole incident, his memory was altered to where she had been killed prematurly. Third Year Knightly: "Your taking N.E.W.T. classes already?! But your only a third year!!" '' '''Echo:' "A smart third year though. I wonder why i wasn't in Ravenclaw..." During his third year at Hogwarts, Echo was able to take N.E.W.T. classes while Teryn was taking his O.W.L. examines. He took N.E.W.T. classes in Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against The Dark Arts. During the year, he often hung out with Knightly while Molly was off somewhere else. During Chrstmas Break, he went to Knightly's house where they went with his father to Azkaban to see what it was like. Some wizards got out of their cell and got a hold of a wand and attacked them. After defeating them and returning to Hogwarts to finish the year, they found that some students went missing. During the end of the year feast, the missing students burst into the Grand Hall and began attacking everyone in sight. Along with Teryn, Molly, Knightly, and two Ravenclaw students, they defeated the students. The feat then went on they left for home. Fourth Year Echo: "Gee, i wonder what will happen this year. Either someone is gonna turn up missing or we launch a raid on the Ministry of Magic again." '' '''Knightly:' "I think the second one will be more probable." '' Echo's fourth year was different. While he decided to take normal leveled classes, he was passing them before anyone. It was during this year that Hogwarts had countless Ministry officials watching the Headmaster's every move. During the Christmas Break, he and Knightly decided to stay at Hogwarts and were the only Slytherin's to do so. While walking around the castle, they came across the Room of Requirement. It was during this time they practiced Dueling against each other to become faster at casting spells. They were later discovered by Molly who also wanted to learn. They soon had many others wanting to duel and they created their own dueling club. While they often left class early, it was later officalized by the Minister of Magic who found that while their Dueling Club was risky, it should carry on but for Fifth Years and up with the exception of him and Knightly. Just before Hogwarts got out for the year, the Quiditch Pitch came under attack by Carissa and with the help of Knightly, he was able to chase her away. Sixth Year '''Carissa:' "Shouldn't Ventus and Kaylee be the Ravenclaw Heads since they are both in Ravenclaw?" Telendral: "I never thought of that. In that case, the new Head of Slytherin is Carissa Lestrange." --Carissa becomes the new Head of Slytherin. During Echo's sixth year, all classes he took were N.E.W.T. level classes, having only two of them with Knightly. Before ths school year started, he stayed at Knightly's house where he and Mr. Draconis had a row with each other during dinner. Befrore then, he and Knightly ventured into Diagon Alley where Knightly was being suspicious of a group of wizards. They then went to Ollivander's Wand Shop where they were attacked by Carissa and were trapped in black smoke. As they made their way to the back of the shop where Ollivander was, they found him being interrogated by Carissa and a few other wizards. After engaging in a short duel, Ollivander fled before more wizards arrived to find him. Echo apparated him and Knightly away quickly before they were discovered.